


Their New Baby Girl

by Hayley_Underwood_and_More



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bullying, College, Cuddling, F/F, Gay Character(s), Giggling, Non-Sexual Age Play, Soft women, Work In Progress, sorry for typos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayley_Underwood_and_More/pseuds/Hayley_Underwood_and_More
Summary: Hayley is a freshman in college, and she has a ‘little’ secret. She hopes to keep it, but it’s soiled when she meet these seven girls.





	1. Chapter 1

Hayley was sitting alone at lunch… again. She was used to it at this point. Ever since grade school she was sitting by herself. Today, unfortunately, was harder than usually. She had two exams, plus two of the boys in her chemistry class where bothering the hell out of her. 

“Look at this bitch, all she does is study! No wonder she’s still a virgin!” The two boys pass her table once more. All Hayley can do is sigh quietly. She never had a defense side. She just let the abuse happen. 

Hayley was quite used to getting abused, whether it was verbal or physical. She had it all. Her parents, specially her father, abused her. A thought she away from them, Hayley never really was.

But this time was different. “A-At least I’m going to graduate.” Hayley whispered slightly. Both of the boys looked at her and laugh hysterically.  

“HA! You think we care about getting good grade and graduating!” One of the boys yelled as they dumped their soda on her.

“All we care about is getting laid.” They contained to abusing they girl, throwing her food, dumping soda on her. All Hayley could do is cry, until on beautiful blonde girl came up to those bullying boys.

“Excuse me, but I don’t think this young lady appreciates getting soda dumped on her.” The woman tried to reason with the immature young men. “There is a trash can right over in the corner. If you don’t want to finish the soda you can throw it out.” The boys looked at her, almost like she was crazy. 

“Whatever…” The boys quickly grab their things and leave. Hayley looks up at the mystery woman, slightly confused why she stop those boys from doing what they were doing. The young lady quickly pull a chair next to Hayley.

“Well wasn’t that mean, wasn’t it.” The young woman smiles. All Hayley cand do I’d nod. “My name is Dorothy, but my friends call me Dottie.”  Dottie points to a table that’s near Hayley’s. They other woman wave to her, and Hayley shyly waves back. 

“So, what’s your name?” Dottie waits patiently for Hayley to answer 

“Hayley…” she whispers quietly. 

“Hayley! I love that name!” Dottie giggles slightly, “Why don’t you come and sit with us. I’m sure they would love to meet you.” Hayley this it over for a second, then nods. She doesn’t really like meeting new people, but she thought she would give it a change since Dottie was so nice to her. “Great, I’ll Help you with your things.” The duo walks over to Dottie’s table and sit down. 

All the women at the table smile happily at Hayley. She gives a very tiny smile back to them. Then Dottie started to speak,

“Everyone we, hopefully, have a new member of our friend group! This is Hayley, she is a…” Dottie looks at her for an answer to her sentence. Hayley looks up at her and swallows.

“...freshmen…” Hayley blushes and looks down.

“”Freshmen! Now how awesome is that!” Dottie smiles widely and looks at the shy girl.

“I love freshmen! They alway smell so nice and clean” Hayley looked up to find a light brown, curly haired girl in her face. She jumped slight. “Oh, I’m Angie by the way.” Angie smiles and sits back down. 

“Really Angie, you’re scaring the poor girl, for heaven's sake!”  Hayley eyes widen slightly, she’s never met a British woman before. 

“Sorry Peg.” Angie blushes slight then sat back. The brown hair woman put her hand out.

“I’m Peggy.” Peggy was blunt, and Hayley liked that. She weakly shook her hand.

“hi.” Hayley smiles, more brightly. Two woman at the end of the table started giggling. Dottie quickly turned to them. 

“Wanda, Hela, what did i say about secrets.” The two girls rolled their eyes and repeated the saying Dottie had apparently told them.

“Secrets, Secrets are now fun unless you share them with everyone.” The woman with black hair laughed to herself.

“I’m Hela.” She pointed to the woman next to her “And this is Wanda.” They both laughed once more and Hayley blushes and looks away thinking they are laughing at her. 

“We aren’t laughing at you Hayley, we are laughing at how Dorothy kicked those guys asses.” Wanda started happily, giggling once more. Hayley nods slightly and plays with her fingernails. One woman slaps Hayleys hands 

“Don’t do that. You’ll ruin your nails.” The brown haired young lady smiled at her “I’m Maria, I make sure everyone in the friend group stay healthy.” Hayley smiles gleamingly. She liked Maria, she seemed nice.

“Much to some people disliking.” Hayley looked over at the red head how proclaimed her disliking. Maria rolls her eyes. 

“Ignore Natasha, she just in a crappy mood.” Maria whispers in the younger girls ear, making sure Natasha couldn’t hear her. “She failed her first exam.”

“I did not!!” Natasha was as red as her hair. Maria and the other girls just giggled at her. Hayley grins slightly, finally she has found some people who are acutely nice. For one in Her life Hayley Elizabeth Rogers, is genuinely happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hayley didn’t have another class after lunch, which she was very happy about. Hayley wanted to ask Dottie if they could hang out if the girls and her didn’t have any classes either. But then Dottie turned to her and asked Hayley a question.

“Hayley, do you have any classes after lunch today?” Dottie smiled and the nervous girl. Hayley swilled then decided to verbally answer.

“...I’m done for today…” All the girls smiled. 

“Good! That means you can come over to our house and hang out with us!” Dottie clapped her hand happily. Hayley looked at her confused.

“...You have a house?” Hayley quietly question the authenticity of her answer. Dottie giggled at her Question slightly.

“I don’t personally own a house, but the girls and I share a house. We all pay some rent and such.” Hayley nods, now understanding the concept. Soon Peggy is was in Hayley’s face. She was wiping some soda away from her eyes.

“There you go darling,” She smiles and Hayley blushes deeply. “Now, Where do you live?” 

Hayley had do consider her options on the question that has arisen. Should she tell the girls the truth, with homelife, that she was and has been getting abused by her father after her mother left him five years ago. Or should she lie and say she live in a tiny apartment, (Which she did with her father anyway) by herself. Hayley quickly swallowed and answered.

“I-I live by myself, quite a ways from here.” Hayley try no to whisper but she can’t help, when you live with a father who yells at you for every little thing, you get quite quiet. 

“That must be awfully lonely,” Angie looked at her sadly. “You know I knew this guy from…” She was quickly cut off by a collected sigh from the group. 

“Not this again, we talked about this Angie.” Natasha plainly stated with a tad bit of annonce. 

“Yes, sorry, I tend to ramble on about customers I serve. I work a the L&L Automat Downtown, I’ll have to take you there sometime. Oh, but don’t order anything but dessert, the food sucks.” Hayley though it was interesting that she was working as a waitress. Hayley thought Angie was to beautiful and charming to be working at a dump like L&L.  

“Yes, We know Angie, you tell us the food suck everyday” Hela stayed, knowing that Angie would get slight agitated by it.

“Well it Does!” Angie angrily stated back. Dottie shot both Hela and Angie a look.

“That’s enough out of both of you.” Dottie then turned a smiled cheerfully at Hayley, who was slightly confused. “How would you like to come and stay with us? We have a spare room you can have. Oh, and don’t worry about rent, all us girls got that covered.” Hayley almost jumped out of her seat to give all the wonderful girls tight hugs. She had been wanting to more out of her fathers for years now, even though she was only Nineteen. So Hayley then pretended to give some thought to it, putting Dottie and the other girls on edge. 

“...yeah, why not.” Hayley said louder then she had spoken before. All the girls practically jump of of their chairs. They were all delighted to have another roommate.

“Oh, I’m so Happy” Dottie hugged the young girl tightly. Hayley smiled lightly, and though that she will finally be happy, with people who loved and cared for her. This, was the best day of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Hayley quietly opened the door to her father's apartment. She desperately hopes he is not home at the moment. Hayley closes the front door behind her and softly spoke. 

“...Dad?...” she waited for a response. “Are you home?” The house was silent. Hayley sighed in relief, packing would be much easier without her father being home. 

Hayley quickly packet and started to take the boxes out to her car. She thought about what she really needs, and what she can leave behind. Once Hayley thought she all the things she need, she took one more look around her room. Hayley opened her closet. Once the young lady did this she did a light facepalm. Hayley had totally forgotten about her most precious possession, a Winnie the Pooh jar. Her mother gave it to her for her Tenth birthday, right before she left them. Hayley always loved the Pooh bear, so it was a perfect gift for her. 

Hayley quickly ran to her car and put the Jar in her front seat. She swallowed and slowly went back to the apartment. She had a small feeling that her father was in the apartment. Hayley quietly open the door once more. She could hear her father breaking some sort of glass. Hayley closed the door behind her.

“...Hey Dad…” Hayley quickly made her way up the stairs and tried to run to her room, but her father grabbed her arm before she could go any further.

“Why is such a hurry?” Hayley could tell by the angry look on his face that her father knows she moving out.’

‘I..I’m just going to go hang out with some friends I have met.” Her father laughed hysterically at her statement, like it was the funniest joke he has ever heard.

“You, Hayley Rogers, have friends? HA!! It’s cute how dumb you think i am.” Her father slapped her hard across the face. Hayley fell backwards and onto the ground.

“Get your slutty ass up!” Hayley slowly started to get up. “Now you ugly whore!!” Hayley then sprung to her feet, afraid for her fathers rath. He smiles at her then point to the sink “

“Do the dishes, and once your done come get me. I want you to have some ‘fun’ with me.” As soon as Hayley’s father said fun, he grabbed her ass. Hayley quickly nodded, to make her father get off her. Once he was off, Hayley went to do the dishes. She felt hopeless. Hayley felt all she could do is sob.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning arose quite quickly, and Hayley though it would be better for her to leave for college before 4:30 am. Her father doesn’t usually get up before 6:30.

Once Hayley is dressed and ready for her day it’s 5:10. Unfortunately her first class isn’t until 8:30. She decides to go to school anyway. ‘ _Anything is better than being at home’_ she thought to herself while starting the car. Hayley quickly pulled away from her house, just incase her father hear her leave the house. She drove around for a couple of minutes until she came across a small diner.

Hayley pulled into the parking lot, and stopped the car. She looked up at the name of the quant diner. The name was L&L Automat. ‘ _Hm, that sound familiar_ ,’ she though, previously forgetting that Angie told her she worked there. Hayley quickly walked in, shiveriving, cold from the outside.

“Hey English, is that Hayley?” Angie look at Hayley whole was standing at the door with some tears in her eyes.

“Why, yes Angie,” Peggy gets up and goes toward her, giving her a hug. “Hello Hayley, what brings you here this early in the morning?” Hayley just shrugged, afraid if she spoke, that she would bust out into tears.

“I don’t know why you came her from breakfast, the eggs are alway runny and the toast-” Angie was quickly cut off my Peggy.

“Come and sit with me darling, and I’ll have Angie get you some coffee if you would like that?” Hayley nods, as slowly walks over to the booth. Peggy slowly turns to Angie, whispering very softly, “She is awfully thin, go next store and get her some good fatty food, as well as coffee, with extra sugar.”

Angie nods “On it, English” Peggy smiled as Angie quietly spilled out the back door in the kitchen. Peggy walked over to her booth and sits down.

“You know Hayley, the university doesn’t open to seven thirty, you could have slept longer.” Peggy make sure her tone is soft enough to reassure the young girl. Hayley shrugs, still feeling the need to cry. Peggy tried to smile, to calm the girl, but it evidently wasn’t working that well. Angie quickly came through the kitchen door and over to Peggy’s and Hayley’s table.

“Here you go, blondey.” Angie smiles and places two scrambled eggs, some toast, a half an orange, and a small cup of decaf coffee in front of Hayley. All Hayley could do was just stare at the food. She had never been offered a meal before.

“Eat up Darling, you need the strength to get through the day.” Peggy way just trying to encourage her to eat. Hayley didn’t really like to eat, the food would bother her stomach sometimes. She looks up at Peggy, and started to eat slowly, just to please her. “Good.” Peggy smiled, trying to make Hayley feel better. It worked.

Once Hayley was done it was about 7:16 the time she usually gets up to go to the campus. She didn’t mind having breakfast though. Hayley started to pull her wallet out to pay for the food, but Pegg stopped her.

“Don’t worry, Hayley, I can pay for it.” Hayley shook her head no, but Peggy insisted she would pay the bill. She let her pay, to weak to fight back.

“Your all good blondey,” Angie smiled as Hayley got up and was about to leave before Angie stopped her. “I almost forgot to give you our address to our house!” Angie quickly scribbled down the address to their house.

“I hope to see you this afternoon darling,” Hayley smiled and nodded, which made Peggy extremely relaxed. Peggy didn’t want her to live alone, as she is afraid Hayley is sick. Hayley quickly exchanged her goodbyes to the two.

“bye…” Peggy smiled and waved slightly.

“See yah later Blondey!” Angie exclaimed happily and she waved goodbye. All Peggy could do is roll her eyes.

Hayley got in her car, and started it. As she started to drive away she could tell this day was going to be one of the longest days of her life.


End file.
